1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the compound 1-carboxymethyl-3-chloroadamantane.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Although a number of halogenated derivatives of adamantane are known, insofar as we are aware, the compound 1-carboxymethyl-3-chloroadamantane was not known prior to our invention.